Just a Regular Night
by Natski1990
Summary: A grocery store is taken hostage by the Joker and his thugs


**Content is rated MA, suitable for adults due to strong language and adult themes**

 **Just A Regular Night**

I was always kind of a strange kid. In elementary school I was bullied like every other kid and had a hard time making friends. At recess I used to have to ask my best friends every day if I was "allowed" to play with them that day, sometimes they would say yes and other times I was left wandering around the school yard like a lost puppy. As I got older the bullying got progressively worse. I had to fight to keep the darkness that I could feel in my soul locked away, afraid at what the repercussions of unleashing it might be. I could always feel something down deep in my core that just didn't feel quite right, quite at peace. Going to a catholic school we were made to believe that the devil was the personification of evil. Saw it more as he could understood human nature and didn't judge you for being human. He accepted God's unwanted children unconditionally, yet he is the tainted one? Into my teens I was hanging out with a group of friends who might be considered a bad influence, but my will was always stronger than their persuasions.

As I grew older the darkness became easier to hide, but I knew there was a chance in which, that might not always be the case. I started to get tattoos in my late teens and it became quite the collection. It was a release for me. The pain that was inflicted with each powerful jolt of the needles going into my flesh was exhilarating and pleasurable. I think that's why I had acquired so many of them. The sensation was unlike any matched by self infliction. It was like a drug to me. It also drew attention to me in a way that gave me confidence, the way people would admire my painted colourful arms. It also felt like a way to cover up the darkness inside, with bandaids of pigment that caught people's attention, drawing their eyes away from my flaws.

Into my late 20's I was still working as a front end supervisor at a local grocery store. It was pretty mundane, other than the odd customer who would go off the deep end about their bread not coming up at the sale price advertised or our self checkouts no longer accepting cash. It was a Wednesday and it was just a regular night at work. Working until close at a grocery store as a manager definitely had its perks, when it was not busy you had down time to actually slack off a little and goof around with your colleagues. It was around 10 pm and we would be closing in about an hour. The only customers that were coming in at that point were people who needed to grab a few odds and ends for breakfast or lunches the next day.

I ran up the stairs and opened the door to the cash office. It was a small room at ceiling level with a window that peered down over all of the cash registers, giving one the ability to look out and see what was going on throughout most of the store. Inside I found my friend Kelsey sitting on the office chair on her phone.

"Tonight has been so slow around here! Only 1 hour left until we're out of this hell hole." I said as I hopped onto a chair adjacent from hers and pulled my phone out.

"Tell me about it. Eric has done dick all tonight and the front end looks like shit. We have a whole buggy of returns to put away and he is standing at the self checkouts talking to Julia. Like when he was hired as a packer did he skip over the part in which it said he was actually supposed to do work while at work?" Kelsey said with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Haha you're one to talk Kelsey! How many Snaps have you sent tonight to your friends" I joked.

"Shut up. You're sitting up here with me so you can't say shit" she teased.

We both went back to looking at our phones and talking when all of a sudden the main lights in the store went dim. This usually only happens when there is a power outage or a storm and the store generator has to kick in.

"What the fuck?" Kelsey said looking at me strangely. We both stood up and peered, looking out of the office window and over the whole front end. We could see Julia and Eric standing down there at the self checkouts with confused looks on their faces as they looked up lightly inspecting the lights. Suddenly their looks changed from confusion to fear as they both quickly raised their hands over their heads and into the air.

A group of figures came rushing into the store wearing clown masks and holding an array of weapons. They were very organized. One slid across and locked the metal gate we use to lock the mall entrance to the store at night when we close, while a couple of them began scanning the isles and rounding up customers, dragging them up to the front where the registers were.

Then one of them stepped forward and spoke. "Well good evening ladies and gentlemen. We will be your entertainment for the evening. Please acquaint yourself with the floor and give it a kiss hello"

The man gestures to the rest of the men wearing masks as they point and cock their guns at the frightened patrons and workers. Everyone drops to the floor and covers their heads. He turns and his gaze meets mine. I am paralyzed, unable to even breathe. Standing upstairs peering though a window, safely protected by the locked door to the cash office while my workers and customers lay there on the floor terrified. The leader once again gestures to some of the men and points to Eric. One of the thugs roughly grabs him by the collar of his work shirt lifting him off of the safety of the ground and starts to drag and push him towards the stairs that will lead right up to Kelsey and I.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! Oh my God what are we supposed to do?" Kelsey's voice is frantic

"The phone! Call 911!"

Kelsey quickly grabs for the phone and begins to dial. There is no dial tone.

"Shit they must have cut the lines when they cut the main power."

Just then there was a gentle knock on the cash office door. A security camera sits on the outside of the door with a monitor on the inside that allows us to view who is standing on the other side of the door without having to open it.

"Ladies! Did you like the little show down there? Exciting right? Now it's time to open the door and let us finish up." An eerie voice softly sang from the other side of the door. There was about four or five of them out there from what I could make out on the grainy monitor screen. Kelsey and I just stood there in silence, eyes locked to the screen of the monitor. BANG! Our eyes quickly shift from the screen to the door where the noise had come from.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" the voice from behind the steel door was now tainted with aggravation.

Our eyes once more shifted back to the monitor. One of the men standing to the back of the group stepped forward dragging a quivering 17 year old and passing him off to the leader. It was Eric. The leader looked up at the camera, pulling Eric close and producing a knife, he laid the blade against the boys throat. "I would hate to see your little friend here get hurt because you ladies were uncooperative" he let out a menacing laugh and began to pound his fist on the door. His fist struck the door with such power, each blow sounded like a battering ram making contact.

Kelsey and I exchanged looks. We knew Eric wasn't the best worker, but we had to do something to try and save him. We knew what had to be done.

I crept towards the door and slowly opened it. It was the first time I was able to see his face clearly. White with blackened eyes and a devilishly red smile painted on in a sloppy manner. It was the Joker. "Well hello beautiful. Nice of you to finally open up. May we come in?" As I opened the door wider, I moved off to the side to allow them to enter. "Alright everybody out." He demanded as Kelsey bolted for the door. I was right behind her but then felt a sharp tug on my wrist and was instantly stopped. "Not you sweetheart. Stay a while and let's see if we can become… friends" he laughed menacingly as he pushed me up against the wall by my throat, preventing my escape. A metallic taste started to fill my mouth signalling that I had hit my head pretty good up against the wall, giving me an indication at how strong he actually was.

"I need your help with the safe so that I can put all of the money into these bags. Once their done I think you and I should have a little… chat…in private" I knew that this would not be good.

My mind raced. There were never any instructions on what to do in a situation like this. I was told that if we were ever robbed to just give them the money, that it wasn't worth your safety. But to be held prisoner in a room with a psychopath, nope, there was no training for that. I knew it was going to send me into survival mode and I would be compliant.

Hand still clenching my throat, his hand slowly began to ease its way down my body caressing over my breasts that were safely tucked under my work shirt, making his way down lower and lower. His hand slipped into his pocket and presenting the knife that he had used minutes before to threaten my colleague with, brought the blade slowly up, tracing his way back up my body with the sharp edge making slight pulls in my polyester uniform. He brought it up and placed it to my lips, as if to hush me. His brown eyes stared directly into mine. As I looked deep into them I saw something, the darkness. The same darkness that I had hidden away for as long and I could remember. Suddenly I felt a force awaken inside of me, I thought it was my survival instincts kicking in.

"Are you scared?" He asked, hoping for me to give him some sort of recognition that his scare tactics were working.

I opened my mouth afraid of what was going to come out, a scream, a cry, but instead something else. It was a feeling of excitement and pleasure, the same sort of feeling I would get during my regular tattoo sessions. I slowly but firmly began to run my tongue along the edge of the blade, causing it to make a perfect line of blood daintily down my tongue.

Stunned by my reaction, he release his grasp on my throat and stepped back. A slight grin quickly crept over his face as he watched me slide down the wall and fall into a perfect kneeling position on the floor.

"Oh, so you're a freak like me. Well that makes things a lot more interesting."he said with great enthusiasm. "Unlock the safe and let's get this going so maybe we'll have time for some fun"

My head was hung so my hair had fallen over my face, distorting its visible features. I began to look up and without warning I faintly began to whisper "fuck you"

He grabbed the back of my hair and sharply reared back lifting my face up so that I was at his attention. "Pardon me?" He said sharply

I began to laugh. "It's already fucking unlocked. Turn the handle and pull" I don't know where I was getting all of this courage to say and act in such a way that would surely put my life in danger. Compliance should have been my main focus.

He opened the safe and began to load all of the bills into duffle bags that he had supplied. Then a sharp whistle came shooting out of his lips and I could see a man approaching on the monitor. He stepped to the door and opened it briefly, just long enough to toss the 3 black bags filled with hard cash out to his associate. He mumbled something to the effect of "go get the boys ready while I finish up in here" and with that he turned back around and smiled.

"Alright now to the fun part" he said with that same menacing smile smeared across his face. With a quick movement he grabbed my cheeks tightly and pinched them togeather so my lips stuck out awkwardly. He pressed his lips hard against mine and began to kiss me. I tried to push him away but it was clear it would have little effect. He pulled away to get a look at my facial expression. To his surprise I grabbed him by his collar and leaned in towards his ear, and whispered "you better fucking kill me once your done. I WILL find you and I will make you hurt in ways you never though possible. I will slice you into little pieces and feed them to you one by one"

His body was already partially pressed up against mine and I could feel he was getting hard from my threats. As if I was talking dirty to him. He laughed and spun me around pushing me up against the long desk in the office. Once again pressing his hardened member against my rear.

"From the fantastic display you presented earlier I think you might actually enjoy this." He laughed

The desk was directly in front of the cash office window so as I was pinned against it my gaze was directed over the whole front end and the poor people still face down on the ground. I knew this whole ordeal would be over soon…

He began to rub me overtop of my pants, in between my legs while he rhythmically began to grind himself against my ass. I didn't want to move or make a sound. I knew guys like this get off on screams and tears, so I held my face as still as I possibly could.

"Does that feel good sweetness?" He leaned forward and whispered into my ear. I didn't respond, of course it didn't feel good getting assaulted by this psycho. Then I felt it. I was actually started to get excited and my body was responding accordingly. What the fuck was wrong with me? Was it the adrenaline? Was it just a natural body response? Was it the darkness exposing my true desire?

He quickly stuck his hand under my underwear and I could feel a smile creeping over his face as he saw that I was actually being aroused.

"See I knew you would like this once I got started. Now time for the finale" he was so proud of himself. He instantly drew my pants and underwear down and let them fall to my ankles while in the same swift motion, unzipping his pants and producing a giant throbbing cock. He generously thrust it inside of me, not caring if he was the least bit gentle… and he wasn't. He stated to violently thrust making my whole body shake with his rough movements. Even though I was initially aroused, it didn't take away from the pain that was being pushed inside me forcefully. I thought I was going to scream out in pain, but instead I started to moan. I quickly tried to cover my mouth in hopes that he had not heard, but he had, and quickly pulled away my hand away slamming it down on the desk and pinning it in place.

"You're fucking loving this, don't be shy. Let it out baby." He proudly exclaimed

I gazed once more down into the front and realized that if any of the people down there were to glance, up they would see me getting fucked by this mad man. What if they thought I liked it? What if they thought I was enjoying myself? Embarrassment and shame flooded over me like a title wave but were quickly taken back out to sea and with that a new wave of pleasure came crashing down hard. I let out a pleasurable yelp and he withdrew his cock just long enough to spin me so that I was now facing him.

He once again entered me from the front and began thrusting at the same pace he had kept steady throughout the entire assault. I grabbed his shirt collar once more in order to steady myself and he leaned his head in, placing it on my shoulder. He was panting furiously and I could tell he was close to the finish. I just had to try and keep my composure for a little while longer. But my breaths began to speed up as well. Before I could even reach my hand up to try and keep in any sounds I let out a big yell. I had orgasmed, and I could tell by the slowing of his once quick thrusts, that he had as well. What was happening to my body? Did it actually enjoy the assault that had just taken place?

The full weight of his body was crushing me and I could feel bruises starting to form on my lower back where it was pressed against the desk. He lifted himself off of me and regained his composure, zipping his pants back up and straightening his tie. I quickly got off the desk and pulled myself back togeather as well as I could, not wanting to leave myself exposed more than I had already been.

"Well that was fun. I like your spunk. I think your are going to come with us. I need a new plaything…."

No way in hell was I leaving this store. I looked away in hopes that he would take my reaction as a rejection to his invitation, but from the tone he used for his proposal I figured that it wasn't really a request. He grabbed my arm and opened the door leading us both down the stairs and across the front of the store. The group of men stood there eagerly, ready to get the hell out of there before the heat was alerted. They looked at me and I knew that they knew exactly what had taken place upstairs by the smirks on their faces.

"Alright boys it's time for the curtain. But I think this little souvenir will be coming with us." He announced

"But boss, I don't think that is such a good idea seeing as…"

"Did I FUCKING ASK FOR YOUR OPINION?!" He barked at one of his lackeys "missy here is coming with us. Stick to what you do best and don't talk"

I had to get the fuck out of there or the next time anybody saw me it would probably be in a coroners bag. As he was trying to pass me off to one of his thugs, signalling for him to take me to their get away car, the darkness returned. I had never been in a fight in my life, let alone knew how to physically defend myself. But in that moment I had something in me that was violent, and I went with it. Kneeing the one thug in the stomach and elbowing the next one closest to me in the face, leaving a small gap that I instantly bolted through.

"After her you idiots! Don't let her get away! I am not leaving here without my prize!" The joker demanded angrily.

I ran as fast as I possibly could with no real sense of direction or plan as to where I was trying to go. Looking back for a moment I saw that 3 large men were in hot pursuit. I ran up to the elevator located at the side of the store that gave customers access to the community room upstairs and frantically began pushing the button. The doors opened and I jumped in and began pressing the close door button with all of my might. I could see the men quickly approaching as the doors shut seconds from their capturing grasps. Ok what was the plan now? I pushed the emergency stop button so that they would not be able to reopen the doors. An alarm began to sound drowning out the furious banging of fists on the other side of the doors. Maybe there was a phone I could use to call for help? No such luck. Shit what now. I was a sitting duck. My heart sank when I heard the noise of metal on metal. Fuck they must have a crowbar. My heart raced and I was trapped in this small dungeon knowing that my only way out was the same way I came in. The doors began to pry open and I could see the men working vigorously on getting them propped open enough to fit their wide bodies through. One of them was reaching his gorilla arm into the elevator shaft and began clawing at the air trying to grab a piece of me. I grabbed his hand and bit down as hard as I could into his flesh.

"Oowwwww! You little bitch! Your going to fucking get it once we get in there!" The man screamed in pain and anger

They soon made their way inside and aggressively grabbed any part of me they could get their hands on. I began to kick and punch frantically not even sure if it was making contact or having an effect on these ape men. I saw a sharp motion, a fist came flying and hit me square in the face. I was knocked out instantly by the force and my limp body collapsed onto the ground. One of the men scooped me up and threw my lifeless body over his shoulder.

They made their way back to the front where the boss was standing impatiently.

"What took you so long?" Joker questioned

.

"Uh sorry boss, we ran into a little bit of trouble" the thug said, cradling his hand, newly decorated with dental prints.

Laughing hysterically "I told you she would be fun. Great job! She will be the perfect trophy for the playroom" he exclaims

And with that the maniacs push through the emergency exit doors and fled into a getaway car idling in the side parking lot and took off. Everyone just laid there silently, afraid to even take a breathe. They were so quite that it barely dawned on them that the alarm set off by the emergency door was piercing their ears with it's constant ringing, they all lay there still, unsure if the intruders were still there or not. One by one they began to lift their heads, trying to get a sense of what has just occurred. One person began to cry out. Another yelled "call 911!" What had just happened? A well organized robbery? Each one knew that it would have a different, but lasting impact on them due to the distressing event that had just taken place. They would probably need to seek out some sort of help to try and cope with this event.

No matter how fast the light of positivity and hope travels, the darkness will always be there, awaiting its arrival.


End file.
